valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Riela Marcellis
Also see other appearances: Valkyria Riela Scout Engineer |Likes =Valerie Aynsley Kurt Irving Imca Ilmari Gasotto |Affiliation =Gallian Army Nameless |Rank = Private |Role =Gallian Army personnel |Appearances =Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} is a Valkyrur assigned to Squad 422 and one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is voiced by Aya Endō. Profile An innately kind and supportive young woman, Riela Marcellis's peculiar circumstances unfortunately pushed those positive traits into the background for much of her life. Riela was raised by her grandmother, who instilled in her a sense of pride regarding her ability to heal quickly from accidental injuries and resistance to illness. While her grandmother taught her that these special traits were thanks to Riela drinking milk every day to grow up strong, the reality of the situation was that Riela was a modern inheritor of the Valkyrian bloodline. Unlike other examples of modern Valkyrur, however, Riela exhibited a mix of outward traits, most notably her two-toned red and silver hair, making her an oddity to others and difficult to approach. Unfortunately, her appearance would not be the only cause for her infamy after the Empire began its incursion into Gallia. Taking on the duties of a Scout in the Gallian army, Riela was repeatedly involved in squads that were wiped out by the enemy, herself spared thanks to her body's enhanced ability to heal. As word of these incidents spread other soldiers began to refer to her as the "Grim Reaper," a jinx that cursed whoever she fought alongside to an untimely death. In order to prevent her from affecting morale any further, her superiors forcefully transferred Riela into Squad 422. Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyrian lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrian weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. It was not until the Nameless found themselves on the run from the Gallian army that Riela made the decision to use her Valkyrur abilities. Her transformation bewildered the attacking troops, followed by a blast from her lance at a nearby canyon wall that scattered and demoralized them enough to give the 422nd a chance to escape. Förster's words proved true in that Riela's Valkyria transformation places a much heavier strain on her body compared to someone of Selvaria's strength and cannot maintain her powers for long periods of time, a fact that nearly spelled her death when Imca attacked her. With Kurt's support, though, she began to regain her spirit and used her powers at key moments when her squad mates were in desperate straits. Her powers also made her a target of Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, unable to allow the existence a Valkyria that did not live up to the godly perfection demanded by his faith. Despite the mounting threats to both Gallia and herself, Riela found strength in the bonds between her and her friends to go on fighting, staying by Kurt's side through the Nameless's many battles until the defeat of Dahau. Should the player choose to pursue a relationship with her, Riela continues to remain by Kurt's side following the Gallian War as his bride following a ceremony that reunited the members of the 422nd. Expanded Biography Riela was found abandoned in a tiny Gallian village when she was just a baby, and therefore has to no recollection of her biological parents. She was raised by an elderly couple, but became an orphan again last year when her adoptive mother, Riela's only surviving parent, passed away. It was around that time that the Gallian war broke out, and Riela enlisted in the Gallian Militia when she realized that her unusual appearance (silver hair and red eyes) made her an unwanted presence in the small village where she grew up. After only one month in the militia, Riela had gone through five different squads. Each squad had been wiped out during a failed mission, with Riela being the only survivor in each case. These events earned Riela the nickname "Grim Reaper", and she was transferred to Nameless as a way of getting rid of her. Cheerful and deeply compassionate, Riela had stayed on the battlefield for as long as possible and made every attempt to save her squadmates during their missions, but failure and death proved to be unavoidable. Rumors about her eerie tendency to survive when others didn't made Riela infamous within the Nameless, and few wished to interact with her. Kurt was the first person to point out that there was no real evidence to suggest that Riela caused the demise of her fellow soldiers, and that a nickname like "Grim Reaper" was therefore unreasonable. Riela appreciated Kurt's efforts to free her of the stigma brought about by her nickname, and has since devoted herself to him unconditionally. Riela worked hard to be useful to Kurt and Nameless, and eventually came to be accepted by her squadmates. The reason Riela had been able to survive where others had not was because her Valkyrian healing ability was already active and had been for awhile, although Riela was not even aware of her special heritage. She eventually learned of her unique abilities from Förster, but Riela was afraid she would end up harming her allies and once again be the lone survivor if she tried to use her Valkyrian powers, which she was not comfortable with our used to. Kurt reassured Riela that they would work through both the powers and responsibilities of her heritage together, and this gave Riela the confidence she needed to become a full Valkyria. Riela lived through the Gallian war and used her powers to protect her allies on many occasions. After the war, Riela was happily wedded to the love of her life. Off the battlefield, Riela is a considerate and friendly girl. She is troubled by the fact that she gains weight easily, and she often has to buy new clothes because her breasts grow faster than any other part of her body. Riela has tried to lose weight through rigorous exercise, but such efforts have proven ineffective. She has a big appetite but dull taste buds, so she always gives strange feedback when Kurt asks her to try something he cooked. Riela's favorite beverage is milk, and though some might suggest that is what causes her breasts to grow rapidly, Riela insists that milk is the best source of calcium. As a collector of good luck charms, Riela has lots of strange items in her possession, but has yet to see a four-leaf clover or a shooting star. Project X Zone Crosspedia A soldier and member of Nameless. Has a cheerful personality and likes to take care of others. In her last five postings her entire unit was wiped out, save for herself and having earned the reputation for being a "death curse" she is transferred to Nameless to get rid of her. Although she is descendant of the "Valkyria," an ancient race with superhuman powers, she had been afraid that using that power and then losing control of it could lead to her unit being wiped out again, and had resisted its temptation in the past. However, Kurt eventually helped her form bonds within her new unit, and she used her powers to protect him and her comrades. She likes milk, but she also suffers from an odd sense of taste at times. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Dependable' - Being near allied units raises Evasion. *'Hard Worker' - There is a chance to restore HP after it has dropped below half the total points. *'Mysterious Body' - Following an attack action, HP may be restored to full. *'Death Alias' - Defense and Accuracy may be lowered when under interception fire. *'Uncertain Future' - When AP is below half, it may be instantly reduced to 0. Replaces Death Alias after Chapter 9. *'Valkyria' - When HP is below half, all other parameters may be raised. Replaces Uncertain Future after Chapter 16. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 3 Squad Leader *勝とうね！　絶対！ *もっとしっかりしなきゃ。。　なさけないね、　私 *頑張ろうね、　みんな！ *私達の勝ちね！　みんなありがとう！ Selection *行動開始！ *私の番ね Attacking *当たって！ *そこね！ Killing a foe *撃破したわ！ *やった！ Enemy Sighted *敵発見！ *発見したわ！ Team Attack *クルト、　私も！ Personal Potentials *全滅は。。いや。。 *私。。体が丈夫なんだよね Battle Potentials *えっ。。！　見える！ (Scouting) Healed by Ragnaid *助かったよ！ Rescuing an Ally *衛生兵！急いで！ *クルト。。しっかりして！ HP Critical * Unconsciousness *ウワァ。。！　。。みんなごめん。。 Retreat *みんなの役に立ちたいのに。。動けない。。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Project X Zone Intro *I'll put the power of Valkyria to good use! *We've got to do everything we can! *Hurry Kurt, before Neneko loses her cool! (Neneko as Solo Character) *S-She seems really serious about this. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) Attack Special Attack *I must not be defeated here! *I must use this power to protect everyone! Support Attack Victory *Bring it on! I haven't even broken a sweat! *I think I actually had some luck for once! *It's only because you had faith in me, Kurt... *Right now?! Can't I at least catch my breath? *N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... (Imca as Solo Character) *The power of Valkyria... I just don't know. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) Trivia *Riela's grounds for Namelessness was five failed missions (of which she was the only survivor in each case). *Kurt, Imca, and Riela are playable characters in the 3DS game, Project X Zone from Namco Bandai Games, A Sega, Namco and Capcom character crossover strategy game. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Riela Marcellis VC3CA Riela.jpg|Riela's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Riela_Marcellis_CG_Model.png|Riela's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Riela2.png|In-game screenshot of Riela in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3 RielaValkyria2.png|In-game screenshot of Riela as a Valkyrur in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Vc3_006.jpg|Riela's special power cut-in for Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 1284603376388.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Riela going shopping in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Valkyrur Lance and Shield.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valkyrur Lance and shield used by Riela Marcellis in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3CA Riela 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Riela from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. VC3_Riela_Concept_Art.png|Concept artwork of Riela from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. Valkyria Riela Valkyria Riela.png|Valkyria Riela's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Valkyria_Riela_CG_Model.png|Valkyria Riela's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_ValkRiela2.png|In-game screenshot of Valkyria Riela in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Valk(Riela)Valkyria2.png|In-game screenshot of Valkyria Riela as a Valkyrur in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_ValkyriaRiela_Valkyria.png|Valkyria Riela's special power cut-in for Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3CA Valkyria.jpg|Promotional artwork of Valkyria Riela from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' VC-Duels_Riela3.png| VC-Duels_ValRiela.png|Riela's Legendary Valkyrur appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Riela5.png| VC-Duels_Riela2.png| 2013-03-12_00_11_02-戦場のヴァルキュリアDUEL.png|Riela's Legendary Appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Riela.png|Riela's White Day appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Riela4.png| VC-Duels_Riela.jpg|Riela's Christmas appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VCD_Christmas_Event.png|Riela's full-body Christmas appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Riela_Christmas_Event_VCDuel.png|Riela's full-body (clothed) Christmas card appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Riela_Christmas_Event_2_VCDuel.jpg|Riela's full-body (unwrapped) Christmas card appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Riela_Squad_VCDuel_Boss.png|Riela's Standard Boss appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VC3OVA_Riela_Marcellis.png|Riela's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. VC3OVA_Valkyrian_Riela.png|Riela's Valkyrur appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' Riela Marcellis Project_X_Zone_Riela.png|Riela's appearance in Project X Zone. Project_X_Zone_Screenshot5.png|Riela's sprite appearance in Project X Zone. S&D_Riela.png|Riela's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Valkyria Riela S&D_Valkyria_(Riela).png|Valkyria Riela's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA